daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Rendon Cousland
'Rendon William Cousland, Prince-Consort of Ferelden '''is the husband and consort of Queen Anora Mac Tir. Rendon was born into the Cousland noble family, who rule over the teyrnir of Highever. After being educated in Orlais and Nevarra, he returned home in 9:21 Dragon, aged 18. Rendon and his older brother Fergus were the only Couslands surviving the Siege of Castle Cousland in 9:30 Dragon, after which Rendon joined the Fereldan Grey Wardens. Rendon was one of only two surviving Grey Wardens who fought in the Battle of Ostagar and was tasked with building an army to combat the Fifth Blight. As such, he played a big part in several conflicts on Fereldan soil over the course of the following year. After the Fifth Blight, Rendon was granted the titles of Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Arl of Amaranthine, Hero of Ferelden. Rendon and Anora officially announced their engagement shortly after the blight, in 9:31 Dragon and married later that same year. As Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Rendon was tasked with the rebuilding of Grey Warden forces. During this time, the Grey Wardens got involved in the Amaranthine Conflict. After the resolution of the Amaranthine Conflict, the Grey Warden retired from active duty to join his wife at Fereldan Court. Rendon Cousland suddenly disappeared from public life in 9:38 Dragon and remains missing as of 9:44 Dragon. Early life Rendon was born in 9:02 Dragon, shortly after the end of the Fereldan Rebellion, to Teyrn Bryce Cousland and his wife Eleanor. He was named after his father's friend and brother-in-arms during the Fereldan Rebellion Rendon Howe, and his paternal grandfather William Cousland. Unlike his older brother Fergus, Rendon showed interest in a variety of subjects from a young age. To facilitate this interest, his father sent him to Val Royeaux, where a retired Chevalier and a Chantry scholar taught various fields of study, ranging from history and politics to warfare and martial skills. In 9:18 Dragon, the then 16-year-old Rendon accompanied the Chevalier to the Grand Cathedral for Satinalia celebrations. This is where Rendon first came across one of many alcoholic substances that would continue to influence his life for years to come. While he continued to show dedication toward his training, his other studies suffered from his newly found lifestyle. Return to Highever In 9:21 Dragon, Rendon returned home to Highever, three years earlier than planned after a falling out with his teachers. Rumours spread that the Teyrn was gravely ill and his youngest son was appointed his successor, rumours that were quickly denied by the Teyrn and his family. Still, the well-loved young lord had returned and was fully prepared to take over the good Teyrn's position once the dreaded day arrived. The people of Highever saw a bright future on the horizon. The ideas the people had of the future quickly faded once they saw what had become of Rendon. He spent his nights in local taverns and his days in bed, and usually not his bed. They saw a gifted, well-spoken boy leave and a spoiled, hopeless, pompous nobleman return. Siege of Castle Cousland In 9:30 Dragon, commander Duncan of the Fereldan Grey Wardens arrives at Highever to accompany Highever's troops to Ostagar and to look for potential Grey Warden recruits. After hearing that the troops of Arl Rendon Howe were delayed, Teyrn Bryce orders his oldest son to lead Highever's troops ahead of them. That night, with Highever's entire military force gone from the Teyrnir, Arl Howe's army laid siege on Highever. Apart from Rendon, who escaped the castle with Duncan, all Cousland's were killed during the siege. Highever was captured in hours. Duncan promised Bryce to see that his son would make it out alive, allowing him to recruit Rendon into Warden ranks in return. Rendon refused, but the Warden's Right of Conscription gave him no choice. Fifth Blight Battle of Ostagar Rendon joined the Grey Wardens and King Cailan Theirin in Ostagar in 9:30 Dragon. Along with two other recruits, Ser Jory of Redcliffe and Daveth from Denerim, he took part in the Joining. The ritual proved fatal for Jowan and Deveth, who did not live to see the Battle of Ostagar. As part of the ritual, the recruits teamed up with the Grey Warden Alistair to obtain darkspawn blood, an important component of the ritual. To obtain the blood, they ventured into the darkspawn-infested Korcari Wilds, where they met Flemeth and her daughter Morrigan. After surviving the Joining, Rendon and Alistair were kept out of the main battle by Duncan. Instead, they were sent to the Tower of Ishal to ensure the beacon built on top was lit in time to signal Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir's army. They discovered that the tower had been overrun by darkspawn who separated themselves from the main horde and had to fight their way to the top which they did successfully. Despite lighting the beacon, Loghain ordered the retreat of his soldiers. Without his troops, the Grey Wardens and the King's army were massacred. Neither King Cailan nor Commander Duncan survived the battle. In the meantime, a second group of darkspawn assaulted the Tower of Ishal. Rendon and Alistair fought them off as best they could, but they quickly found themselves overrun. Rendon has no memory of what happened at the time, only that he woke up in the Korcari Wilds, being looked after by Flemeth and her daughter. Lothering Ferelden lost a sizeable part of its military force in the battle. Teyrn Loghain's troops survived the battle after retreating, and Arl Eamon of Redcliffe's troops never made it to the battle after King Cailan refused to wait for their arrival. The last two Wardens of Ferelden had to build an army of their own to fight the Blight. Rendon and Alistair, accompanied by Morrigan who was told by her mother to join the two Wardens, travelled to Lothering, located several days from Ostagar. Lothering was being swarmed by refugees from the south, who ran from the oncoming darkspawn horde. The city was in chaos, with the chantry and its templars trying desperately to remain in control of the situation. Rumours started circulating that the Grey Wardens were responsible for the King's death. Loghain, who declared himself Queen Anora's Regent, put a bounty on the heads of all Grey Wardens. In order to obtain supplies, Rendon took up work with the Blackstone Irregulars mercenary group, while Alistair assisted the local chantry's templars. It was best for Morrigan, an apostate, to stay away from the city altogether. She used her knowledge of herbology and alchemy to create poultices and poisons the group or the people of Lothering might need. The Wardens met Sten, a qunari warrior, in a cage just outside of Lothering. He revealed that he had been caged and left for the oncoming darkspawn horde, his punishment for the murder of a local farmer and his family. After discussing the subject with the Lothering Chantry's Revered Mother, the qunari was released into Grey Warden custody. People took note of the Wardens' presence in Lothering. They were approached by a group of soldiers who remained loyal to Loghain. The confrontation resulted in a fight between the Wardens and the soldiers which ultimately led to the Wardens leaving Lothering. Leliana, a former Lay Sister of the local chantry, expressed her interest in aiding the Warden in their mission, claiming that it was the Maker's will. Rendon initially refused but Alistair convinced him to reconsider his stance, as the Wardens needed all allies they could possibly get. The oncoming darkspawn horde destroyed Lothering a week after the Wardens' departure. Kinhold Loch Using the Grey Warden's treaties, which allowed Grey Wardens to call upon the aid of several groups and factions in Ferelden, the Wardens hoped to gain the support of the Fereldan Circle of Magi in Kinloch Hold. On the road to Kinloch Hold, the group saved a dwarven merchant and his son's lives from a band of darkspawn. The merchant, Bodahn Feddic, remained with the Wardens to further assist them in procuring important resources. His son Sandal, a rune savant, showed remarkable skill in the enchanting of weaponry, a service he gladly offered the Wardens. Upon arriving, they found the tower to be in a state of disarray. Uldred, one of the Circle's senior enchanters, started a rebellion against the templar's control of the Circle. Several mages and templars were killed using blood magic. Demons and abominations were unleashed upon the tower. As far as Knight-Command Greagoir was concerned, the tower was lost. He requested for Grand Cleric Elemena to grant the templars the Right of Annulment, allowing them to kill the surviving mages in order to regain control. Rendon, who was desperate to get the mages' support in the Blight, offered to investigate the situation himself, assisted by Sten and Leliana. However, if the Right was granted, the templars would perform their duty by killing all potential threats, including Rendon's group. Inside, they encountered a group of mages who were shielded off from the rest of the tower by a ward cast by senior enchanter Wynne. Considering the severity of the situation, neither side could easily trust the other but a direct confrontation was avoided. Once priorities were sorted out, Wynne joined Rendon to help other surviving mages, before the Right of Annulment was officially granted. The tower was infested by demons, summoned by blood mages who took part in the rebellion. The few surviving templars were cursed by desire demons, who ordered them to attack and kill the group. Despite the efforts made by the rebels and their summons, the group cut their way through the tower. The closer they got to the top of the tower, the more resistance they met until, when they were nearly at the top, they encountered an abomination serving Sloth, a powerful demon. The abomination brought the group to sleep, trapping them in the Fade. In the Fade, they escaped by attacking and killing Sloth. A mage of the Circle who fell to the abomination earlier told Rendon of Uldred's use of blood magic. Niall, the mage who was trapped, took the Litany of Adralla, which prevents mind domination, to face Uldred. Unfortunately, Niall did not live to see Uldred's defeat. He spent too much time trapped in the Fade, he didn't return to his body. Further up the tower, the group found a templar sealed away by a magic barrier cast by Uldred. The young man, Cullen, was plagued by illusionary magic and driven to a point of near-insanity. He begged for Rendon and the group to kill the mages, the risk was too great. The Litany proved invaluable in the fight against Uldred. As he tried to break the minds of several mages, Wynne used the Litany to shield them from harm. This protection didn't last long enough, however, as became apparent quickly. Within minutes, the Litany's magic faded, allowing Uldred to dominate the last mages, including First Enchanter Irving, after all. Despite their efforts, the Fereldan Circle of Magi was lost and the Wardens lost an important potential ally. Despite their failure, Greagoir was thankful for their help and offered what little he could offer to fight the Blight. Liberation of Soldier's Peak Shortly after leaving Kinloch Hold, the Wardens met Levi Dryden, who caught word of their presence in the Circle Tower. Levi, a friend of Duncan, had appealed to his friend for help. The rise of the Fifth Blight, however, interfered with their plans. He approached the remaining Wardens, in hopes that they could assist him on the matter of Soldier's Peak, an old, abandoned Warden keep. The Wardens who once occupied Soldier's Peak rebelled against Fereldan's King Arland in the Storm Age. The Wardens were defeated in the rebellion and were exiled from Ferelden as a result. The exile would last until King Maric granted the Orlesian Wardens permission to enter Ferelden once more after the Fereldan Rebellion. The Dryden family once was a noble family, but their name was disgraced with the actions of then Warden Commander Sophia Dryden, who led the rebellion against her cousin Arland. Levi was interested in seeing his family's named cleared and Sophia's legacy restored, but reaching the keep would be far too dangerous for him to do so by himself. Accompanied by the Wardens, Levi travelled to the keep, where they soon realised that powerful magic still lingered in the area. The remains of King Arland's soldiers and the Warden they fought, which remained well preserved in the mountain's cold environment, were reanimated by spirits who escaped from the Fade. After fighting their way through the corpses, the Wardens learned of the demonic infestation that plagued the keep. A spirit that observed Sophia Dryden during the siege took possession of her body. The spirit, understanding of Levi's and the Wardens' business, offered to make a deal. The spirit would be allowed to leave the keep and explore the world on her own and in return, Levi would have his questions answered. The Wardens, who had come to understand the dangers behind such deals in Kinloch Hold, couldn't accept the terms. They fought the spirit, defeated it, and forced it from Sophia's corpse. Demons and spirits were able to infest the keep because of damages to the Veil in the area, caused by the prolonged use of blood magic by a Warden mage called Avernus. He spent centuries experimenting in ways to use the Taint in a Grey Warden's blood. He prolonged his life to unnatural lengths using blood magic. He offered to help the Wardens gain a better understanding and control over the taint, allowing them to weaponize their own blood. Alistair rejected the very idea of it. Rendon, on the other hand, was intrigued by Avernus's suggestion. He accepted the mage's offer, hoping it would aid the Wardens in their upcoming challenges. Furthermore, Rendon instructed Avernus to report any potential breakthroughs he might discover. With the Veil restored and proper protections applied, Avernus continued his research. Levi Dryden and his brother Mikhael settled in the keep from where they assisted the Wardens by procuring arms and armour. Battle of the Ruins In an attempt to utilize the treaties obligating the elves to aide the Wardens, Rendon and his team travelled to the Brecillian Forest, where they sought the support of the dalish led by Zathrian. The elves were in no shape to help, however. The Blight had weakened the forest gravely and a pack of native werewolves took the chance to attack the elves while their forest, and therefore their tribe, were weak. Several dalish had already fallen to the werewolves. Others who survived werewolf attacks had fallen gravely ill, and Zathrian was afraid to see them turn into the ferocious beasts themselves. He promised to assist the Wardens against the Blight if the Wardens could bring him a cure for the curse: the heart of Witherfang, a wolf that claimed the Forest as its territory. The werewolves hid in the heart of the forest, in the ruins of an old Tevinter fortress. The Wardens fought their way into the ruins, facing darkspawn, werewolves, and beasts and trees influenced by the forest's lingering magic. After pushing through and reaching the sanctuary of Witherfang, the wolf revealed itself to be a spirit, who was once bound to a wolf. The Lady of the Forest, as the spirit called herself, revealed that Zathrian inflicted the werewolves' curse centuries ago by binding the spirit to a wolf, to exact his revenge on the humans who killed his son and raped his daughter. Angered by Zathrian's lies, the Wardens returned to the dalish camp and, when the opportunity presented itself, captured the keeper. He was brought before Witherfang, where Rendon gave him the chance to end the curse. Refusing to do so would cause the werewolves to go after the dalish tribe, likely leaving no survivors. Zathrian lifted the curse from the werewolves, returning them to their human forms. The Lady of the Forest was separated from Witherfang and could return to the forest. Zathrian, whose life was tied to the curse, died as a result and Rendon informed the dalish tribe of his passing, telling them that Zathrian gave his life to protect his people. The elves were properly supplied to face the oncoming darkspawn horde from the south and were told to keep the darkspawn away from the rest of Ferelden for as long as they could. Return to Ostagar Before heading to Redcliffe, the Wardens decided to look for supplies in Ostagar. Rendon and Alistair remained the only two Grey Warden in Ferelden and if they were to have any chance of defeating the Blight they would need more Wardens to fight alongside them. By finding instruction on the Joining ritual and ingredients that were required, they could potentially recruit new Wardens, theorized Rendon. Rendon later admitted that their return to Ostagar was orchestrated mainly to kill Flemeth after Morrigan discovered the horrifying secrets that allowed Flemeth to live for as long as she did: by transferring her spirit into the bodies of her daughters once they were strong enough. Ostagar was, as expected, overrun by darkspawn. The Wardens were unable to find anything related to the Joining ritual. Their journey had not been in vain, however, as they recovered their late King Cailan's armour from the battlefield, along with several sets of Grey Warden arms and armour designed to protect from and kill darkspawn. They also recovered the King's body, which was put up on display by the darkspawn. Business in Ostagar had been settled and Rendon, Alistair, Leliana and Wynne ventured into the Korcari Wilds. They confronted Flemeth, who offered them her grimoire in order to avoid bloodshed. Knowing what she had done, the Wardens were unable to let her live. Flemeth proved a challenge for the group. Her magic was strong enough to resist some of Alistair's abilities as a templar. Wynne tried her best to keep everyone shielded from Flemeth's magic, but it drained her heavily. Just as Flemeth started to tire out, Wynne collapsed. The others couldn't help her, however, as Flemeth was still actively fighting and didn't seem like stopping any time soon. Despite showing formidable abilities as a mage, Flemeth eventually grew tired and fell to Rendon's sword. Wynne showed no signs of life: no movement, no pulse, no breath. The group was ready to bring Wynne back to their camp, where she would be given her final rites when an intense heat suddenly caught them from behind. Flemeth's equally lifeless body caught flame. From the blazing fire, a giant, winged serpent rose, launching itself into the air. The group fought, but the dragon's fire was inescapable. As everything grew dark, in his last moments of consciousness, Rendon saw Wynne's eyes glow with a bright, yellow light. She floated in the air, hurling wave after wave of energy at the dragon. Its fiery breath proved useless, the magical energy pulsating from Wynne shielded her from harm and, after an intense fight, the dragon fell. With the remainder of her energy, she cloaked her fallen companions in white light, raining from the heavens, bringing them back from the brink of death. She collapsed again, but she breathed. Back in their camp, when she regained consciousness, Wynne told the others of a spirit who brought her back from the dead during a fight in the Circle Tower, days prior to the Wardens' arrival in Kinloch Hold. Arl Eamon's Illness When the group arrived in Denerim, prior to heading to the Brecillian Forest, they learned that several knights of Redcliffe had travelled all over Ferelden in search of the Urn of Andraste, a relic said to contain healing power beyond all known magic. They were in search of the relic because Arl Eamon of Redcliffe had fallen gravely ill and no other methods seem to work. As the Wardens had hoped to get Arl Eamon's support in the days to come, they offered their assistance to the knights. A Chantry scholar, brother Ferdinand Genetivi, spent years on the subject, but the knights have been unable to find him. His assistant Weylon told the knights that Genetivi was doing research near Lake Calenhad, so the knights were headed in that direction. Rendon, who was sceptical of the Urn's existence, demanded Weylon to show him Genetivi's research. He refused to do so. Rendon, by making several threats, forced Weylon's hand. He attacked the group, an act he would not survive. The attack was loud and likely gathered the attention of locals. They were on limited time before the guards would arrive, so the group had little time to properly investigate. They grabbed whatever they could get hold of, including a diary belonging to Genetivi, and left Denerim. The diary mentioned a town called Haven, in the Frostback Mountains. Redcliffe Upon arriving in Redcliffe, the group learned of nightly sieges by undead that have plagued Redcliffe for a time. Because of the Arl's illness, his brother Bann Teagan of Rainesfere took over Eamon's duties until his recovery. Because of the situation, Teagan was unable to promise the Wardens' their support. In order to resolve business quickly and to get a good view of the situation, the Wardens prepared and assisted Redcliffe in their fight against the undead invaders. The village, assisted by the Wardens, lived through the night. Isolde, the Arl's wife, asked Teagan to return to the castle. She insisted that he returned alone, but she remained silent on her reasons. Instead of allowing the Wardens to come with him, Teagan told them of a secret passage from a mill to the castle's larders. The Wardens used the passage to get into the castle without being seen. The passage wasn't as easily traversable as they thought. Demons and undead plagued its tunnels, making it difficult to advance. Inside the tunnels, they found a mage locked up in a cell. This mage, Jowan, told the Wardens that he was hired by Teyrn Loghain to poison the Arl. He was able to get close to the family by serving as the teacher to the Arl's son, Connor, who had started showing signs of magic. Isolde wanted to hire an apostate mage to teach Connor just enough magic for him to hide his abilities. After poisoning the Arl, Connor was approached by a desire demon in his dreams, who offered to help his father. Connor became possessed and Isolde figured Jowan to be responsible, which resulted in his incarceration. Just like the tunnels, Redcliffe Castle itself was overflooded with demons and undead. After clearing most of the infestation out, those involved had to figure out what to do with the young mage. Jowan was released from his cell to share his knowledge. In order to relieve Connor from the desire demon's influence, someone had to travel into the Fade and confront the demon. Doing so would require several mages and a large supply of lyrium, however. Since the Circle has fallen and had little time to rebuild, the mages weren't an option. Jowan mentioned a ritual involving blood magic that could achieve the same effect. Doing so would come at great cost, however. Someone had to sacrifice themselves to successfully send someone into the Fade. Isolde quickly offered to give her life to save her son. Using blood magic would cause the Veil to weaken and might attract the attention of more demons, however. Performing the ritual might cause more people to die. The desire demon, who had grown weak from reanimating the corpses and summoning other demons, posed no threat for the foreseeable future, so it was decided that the ritual was to be performed in the morning. Rendon met with Teagan in private shortly after deciding on their plan. Rendon informed Teagan that the Blight is of utmost importance. Rendon could not allow the use of blood magic if it meant that soldiers the Wardens needed to combat the Blight could die. Teagan reluctantly agreed to this notion, as much as it pained him to say so. The life of one person, even if it was his own nephew, paled in comparison to the countless lives lost to the Blight. Rendon and Morrigan entered Connor's bedroom in the middle of the night. Morrigan used her magic to bring the boy into a much deeper sleep. Rendon pushed his dagger through Connor's rib cage, into his heart. The group was split over that night's actions when they were informed the following morning. Most found some minor comfort knowing that Rendon did consider several options and always considered this to be a last resort. Only Alistair, who revealed his ancestry and Eamon's role in his childhood only days earlier, struggled in accepting his fellow Warden's actions. While the two would continue to work together professionally, it became clear that their friendship took a great hit and likely would never recover. Haven Shortly after discovering Haven, Brother Genitivi set out in hopes of finding Andraste's Urn. However, he was captured upon arrival by a cult who called themselves the Disciples of Andraste. According to legend, the Disciples brought Her ashes to Haven and swore to forever guard them. The cult's leader, Kolgrim, theorized that the High Dragon that recently arrived in the Frostback Mountains was Andraste reborn. At a first glance, Haven appeared to have been abandoned. The group heard chanting coming from the village's church, where the village's Revered Father had begun his sermon. Upon entering the church, the Revered Father turned his attention to the group, claiming that their presence was undesired. Outsiders were not welcome in Haven and they were not permitted to leave either. The villagers, mostly unarmed, attacked the group almost fanatically but had no chance. Using a key found on the Revered Father's body, the group located a secret room where they found the captured Brother Genetivi. Genetivi helped them locate the ancient temple where he traced the Urn of Andraste back to. The Wardens fought their way through the temple hidden underneath the mountain, where they came face to face with Kolgrim. Kolgrim offered the Wardens powers, much like that of his fellow cultists. All that he required them to do was defile the Urn by pouring dragon's blood into the Urn. Uninterested in dealing with the cult, the Wardens fought and killed Kolgrim and the last of his people. The group spent the night inside the old temple. While the others slept, Rendon and Morrigan spent time studying the various scripts and tomes found throughout the old temple, hoping to find more information about the cult's powers. They discovered that someone, through a ritual, could consume dragon's blood in order to access otherwise untapped energy from deep within the warrior's blood and bone. Consuming the blood was not without dangers. Much like the Joining, this ritual could kill whoever tried to undertake it. Morrigan theorized that the consumption of the blood doesn't have any beneficial effect by itself, but instead draws attention from spirits of War from the Fade, who then aide the consumer of the blood. Instead of letting Rendon consume the blood, she used the blood to open a connection to the fade and lure spirits out, into the body of Rendon. Doing so avoided the need to consume the blood, which meant that Rendon wouldn't come to harm from drinking it. Morrigan performed the spell which bound a spirit of War to Rendon. Rendon jumped up and ran through the temple's tunnels. Morrigan tried to chase after him but lost him. He returned to camp an hour later where he passed out, covered in blood. Hours later, he woke up with no recollection of what had happened. Concerned for his well-being, the group urged to return to Genetivi until they figured out what happened, but Rendon insisted on heading into the mountains, as time was running short. The Urn of Andraste ''"No man witnesses the death of his family without questioning himself." Upon stepping outside the ancient temple, Rendon's actions that night had become clear. Right before the group lay the remains of what once was a High Dragon, presumably the High Dragon that resided in the Frostback Mountains. Her wings were torn apart, her jaw was unhinged and she had several lacerations over her entire body, cutting deep through her thick scales. Rendon has always denied his involvement in the dragon's death, deeming it highly unlikely that he could take down a dragon by himself. Scholars and reavers have speculated that, given the state of mind during one's transition, it's theoretically possible. Despite the gruesome image of the slain dragon, the group ventured on to the top of the mountains where they found a crypt. Inside stood a lone man, dressed in armour of ancient Tevinter design. Expecting trouble, Rendon and Sten approached the man with their weapons drawn. However, they were surprised to see that the man did not respond in a similar fashion. He kept his weapons sheathed and stared the incoming threat of the warriors down almost uncaringly. When asked, the man introduced himself as the Guardian, guard of Andraste until the Tevinter Imperium is no more. As Rendon was about to introduce himself, the Guardian turned his attention to him and spoke. He asked Rendon of the events during the Siege of Castle Cousland and if Rendon wonders if he could have saved his family, had he taken his duties and responsibilities in life more seriously. Rendon acknowledged that he indeed made mistakes in his life that will forever haunt him and that he has accepted it. Involvement in Orzammar and the Anvil of the Void Liberation of Honnleath Involvement in the Fereldan Civil War Infiltration of Howe Palace Liberation of the Alienage The Landsmeet Battle for Denerim The Amaranthine Conflict Life at Fereldan court Disappearance Involvement in the Inquisition Personal life Ritewine A bottle of ritewine belonging to Rendon was found by Inquisition scouts in the Deep Roads beneath Ferelden in 9:42 Dragon. It proved vital in finding Rendon during the War against the Elder One. "Vintage: Warden Cousland. Burning, blight and wet dog." Assassination attempts Controversies Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Warrior Category:Reaver Category:Champion Category:Leliana Romance Category:Cousland Category:Couslands Category:JoelJansenD Category:Human